


Harvey Takes Note

by FluffyGremlin



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGremlin/pseuds/FluffyGremlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey scribbles a note on Mike's hand that would have been innocent if it weren't for the fact that Mike was totally and utterly in lust with him.  And then he did it again... And again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvey Takes Note

It started innocently. Or, rather, it started as innocently as anything that relates to Harvey Specter ever does which, in Mike’s brain, wasn’t actually innocent at all. Everything Harvey did, from the way he always rubbed his bottom lip when he was thinking to the way he slipped out of his suit jacket during late nights, went straight to Mike’s “Impure Thoughts” file in his brain. It wasn’t a file he thought about if he could help it but more than a couple mornings found him alone in the shower with nothing but a woody and thoughts of Harvey followed by a cup of coffee and lots of self-denial.

This though… This was certainly going to have a starring role tomorrow and Mike wasn’t even going to delude himself into thinking otherwise.

They had just walked into the courthouse, blisteringly cold winds whipping around the talk buildings surrounding them, when Harvey got a phone call. He strutted down the hallway, never missing a step, hair so perfectly in place Mike had to fight down the urge to poke at it. The young associate was so distracted by the brown head in front of him that he nearly bumped into Harvey when he stopped suddenly. He had a perturbed look on his face and Mike was about to apologize for nearly running down his boss when he realized the annoyance was directed at whomever was on the other end of the phone call.

“Yes, I… Of course it’s… Right…” Harvey gave Mike a look that he knew meant the other man was growling on the inside. Harvey set down his briefcase as he continued placating the caller and reached inside his suit, pulling out a pen. Mike was about to find him some paper when the man grabbed his wrist instead, cradling the phone against his shoulder. “Go ahead.” Harvey wrapped one hand around Mike’s wrist and pulled his sleeve back with the other before putting ink to skin, scrawling down a phone number and note that included the phrase “asshole”.

He hung up as soon as he was done and was already making his way down the hall when he realized Mike wasn’t following. The blonde was standing as still as possible, focused entirely on the burning heat that was slowly spreading up his arm and through his body.

“C’mon, pup. We have a date to keep.” Mike moved them, shaking his head slightly to clear away the fuzz that Harvey’s actions had created. “And don’t wash that off until we get back to the office.”

Mike only grimaced and spent the next three hours pointedly _not_ rubbing at his wrist, trying to chase away the feeling Harvey’s fingers had left behind.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Fuck,” Mike groaned, words bouncing off of thin walls. He was laid out in his bed, boxers around his knees and one hand wrapped around his cock, rushing towards a quick release. The entire afternoon had been spent at the courthouse and by the time he and Harvey had returned to the office Mike was fairly certain he was going to explode. The fact that Harvey rubbed his thumb over the inside of Mike’s wrist as he’d copied the note onto a pad of paper had made his subway ride home almost unbearable.

Mike’s hand moved faster along the length of his cock and he couldn’t help but stare at it, the ink smeared along his wrist a dark bruise on his pale skin. His mind drifted back to that moment, to the way Harvey’s long fingers wrapped all the way around his thin wrist. He thought about the way Harvey’s fingers were surprisingly hot against his skin despite the bitter fall weather. He could feel that same heat now, seeping through him and urging him on as sweat covered his chest and left a salty taste on his lips when he slipped two fingers into his mouth. He moaned around them, thinking of Harvey’s fingers sliding across his tongue.

Thoughts of Harvey’s fingers quickly morphed to thoughts of Harvey’s cock and Mike closed his eyes tight against them, focusing instead on the physical sensations coursing through him. He brought his wet fingers down to brush along his balls as he continued pumping himself. Breathing became less important as he chased that single perfect moment just before orgasm, feeling as his balls tightened under his ministrations and his cock grew thicker and more rigid. He let his fingers slip down to brush along his perineum, one final push until the heat that had been building at the base of his cock finally exploded. He gasped in air as his muscles locked and released again and again until his stomach was painted and his brain switched off.

It was sometime later, after he’d used an old tshirt to wipe himself off and hissed at the friction his boxers had caused as he’d pulled them up, that he allowed himself to start thinking again.

“I am so screwed.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly a week until Mike let himself think about Harvey in any way at all unprofessional again. The clock on his computer had just ticked over to 7:00pm and he’d finally given up on “Harvey Specter’s Rules of Suithood” and popped the buttons on his cuffs to roll up his sleeves when he noticed it. It was pale grey and barely larger than a penny but it stood out in stark contrast to the white material. He was mentally cursing himself for staining yet another shirt when he looked again at the positioning.

Pale grey… on the inside of the cuff… right at his pulse point…

“Harvey,” he grumbles, biting on his bottom lip to stave off the blood that’s threatening to rush south.

“You rang?” The deep voice startled him to the point that he nearly bit through his lip when he jumped.

“Damnit, Harvey, you just can’t… _do_ that to people.” Harvey leaned against the front of his cubicle, all smirk and swagger. Mike ran a hand over his mouth to make sure he wasn’t actually bleeding and didn’t miss the way Harvey’s eyes followed the movement. He raised an eyebrow at the older man who only smiled wider, straightening his already perfect labels.

“You didn’t answer your phone this afternoon,” Harvey commented as he shifted his hip from the wall and moved around Mike’s cube to assert himself into the other man’s personal space, resting his ass on the desk and crossing his arms in a way Mike was certainly not filing away for later.

“I for…” Mike closed his mouth with a snap when Harvey narrowed his eyes at him.

“As I was saying,” Harvey continued, “You didn’t answer your phone this afternoon. I _was_ going to tell you that you did a good job with the Montehouse brief and could have the rest of the day off but since you didn’t answer…” Harvey shrugged. “I guess you can finish editing the new agreement by tomorrow morning so I can look it over before Monday’s meeting.”

“Oh, come on, Harvey,” Mike groaned. “I was up until 2 this morning finishing that brief.”

“I know. That’s why I was giving you this afternoon off.” Harvey uncrossed his arms and leaned back slightly, resting his palms behind him on the desk. Mike was about to protest further when Harvey’s phone rang. The other man pulled it out of his pocket and began chatting, still lounging on Mike’s desk. The younger man turned to his computer and tried valiantly to ignore the way Harvey had himself on display just feet from him. He could feel the heat of Harvey’s legs were they stretched out near his own and he couldn’t help the way his eyes kept darting sideways to follow the line of his thighs as they moved up to his…

“ _Michael_.” Mike snapped his head up to find Harvey looking at him with an amused grin on his face. “I don’t know that I want you editing anything after all. Go home.”

“But…” Mike paused, waiting to see if Harvey was going to scold him for back talking. “You said you wanted that agreement by tomorrow.”

“I changed my mind. We’ll work on it together after lunch. Go home, Mike.” Harvey straightened up, forcing Mike to push his chair back so that he wasn’t so up close and personal with his boss. He was already turning to leave when he noticed the phone sitting on Mike’s desk. And the Sharpie sitting beside it.

“Give me your arm.” Mike swallowed thickly when he saw Harvey grab the marker and drew back further until his chair bumped into his desk.

“No way,” he shook his head.

“Give me your arm. Now.” Harvey stared down at Mike, marker in hand, and the blonde associate tried to convince himself that it was the fumes making him lightheaded and not the fact that he was suddenly fighting a raging hard on.

“Those things are called ‘permanent’ for a reason.” Mike fought the urge to cross his legs as Harvey took a step towards him. Harvey tilted his head to the side and that was all it took for Mike’s resolve to crumble around his ears. He lifted up his arm and couldn’t help but stare as Harvey gripped it and used it to pull him closer. He watched as his boss put the marker in his mouth, lips holding it in place as he carefully rolled up the sleeve that was still unbuttoned from his earlier interruption.

“Hmmm,” Harvey hummed around the marker cap, holding Mike’s arm in front of him with boths hands. He ran the tips of his fingers along the inside of Mike’s arm and the blonde man shivered involuntarily at the sensation. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Harvey’s fingers were they were wrapped around his wrist, thumb pressing into the point where his pulse was pounding. Not a sound escaped him when Harvey started writing, words starting at the bend of his elbow and winding down his arm to end with a period dotted just beside Harvey’s thumb.

 **I will not forget my phone.**

“You are a horrible human being,” Mike grumbled. Harvey only made a smug sound before leaning down and blowing gently across the damp ink. The cool breeze contrasted with the heat pouring from Harvey’s hand and Mike would have moaned if it wasn’t for a strong sense of self-preservation.

“There we go,” Harvey said, straightening up, releasing Mike’s arm, and tossing the marker back onto his desk. “We might go a whole week without needing to have this discussion again. Two, if you don’t scrub.”

With that he turned on his heel, waltzing out of the pen without a backwards look. It took nearly twenty minutes for Mike to finally leave and even then he was half hard the entire way home.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Harvey, you… Stop it! You can’t just… Harvey!” Mike pulled at his arm but all that did was drag his boss closer. Harvey had a firm hold of Mike’s wrist, tugging at the other man until his arm was held out in front of him again. He had a Sharpie in hand, yet again, and Mike’s sleeve was pushed up past his elbow, yet again.

“It worked so well with the phone this week,” Harvey said, straightening Mike’s arm as he spoke, “I figured we’d give this a shot.”

Mike could only grit his teeth as Harvey brushed the edge of his hand along his arm before pressing the marker firmly to his skin.

“I wouldn’t call three days a success,” Mike argued. “I’ve gone longer than that… Harvey, damnit.”

“Stop squirming,” Harvey drawled as he continued his slow work. He released Mike after the associate was sure he was about to have a heart attack and just smirked when Mike read what he had written this time in his perfect script.

 **I belong to Harvey Specter.**

“What?” Mike exclaimed. “You… I… What is wrong with you as a person?” He backed up further away from Harvey’s desk, suddenly more aware than ever of the glass walls as he stood there gaping at Harvey with one sleeve pushed up past his elbow and permanent marker staining his skin.

“I am tired of having to track you down because you’re doing Louis’ work,” Harvey explained. The older man tossed the marker onto his desk as he sat down, leaning back and looking up at Mike who was still gaping at him. “You are _my_ associate. I expect you to be ready and willing whenever I have need of you.”

“Gee, Harvey, thanks for making me feel like a high class hooker.” Mike rolled his sleeve down with quick, jerking movements, nearly popping the button when he fastened the cuff.

“Don’t be silly,” Harvey teased, “A high class hooker would never wear that suit.” Mike opened his mouth and then snapped it closed again as Harvey continued to stare at him. Instead of a retort he focused on straightening his tie, running his hands down his chest to smooth his shirt, watching Harvey watch him.

“Fine,” he ground out, “I get it. You don’t share well with others.”

“It’s not that,” Harvey remarked, leaning forward in his chair and ensuring he had Mike’s full attention. “I just don’t want to share you.”

Mike was about to say something, although he wasn’t quite sure what that was going to be, when Donna buzzed in, breaking off the stony stare Harvey had leveled on him when the other man turned to respond. Mike used that moment to escape the confines of the office, slipping out before he did anything foolish like intentionally misinterpret his boss’ words and twisting them into something far more personal than a partner wanting his associate at his beck and call.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late that evening, after he’d managed to avoid Harvey for five whole hours and make it home without embarrassing himself, that Mike let him think about the words branded on his body. He slipped out of his shirt, tossing it haphazardly towards the pile growing in the corner and caught his reflection in the mirror in his closet. The black letters from the previous week were starting to go fuzzy but Mike hadn’t had a chance to really scrub at them, or so he had convinced himself.

The message on the other arm made it hard for him to even think. The letters were red and lurid against his skin. It seemed to much more intimate, whether it was the color or the fact that Harvey had signed his name the same way he signed contracts, all efficient. Or it could be the message, the stated ownership that made arousal coil deep in Mike’s stomach. He let his fingers ghost over the letters and feels the tingling sensation run straight to his cock. By the time he has traced over the final curling ‘r’ he was fully hard and aching against his trousers.

He moved slowly, relishing the ache as he worked open his pants and pushed them off his hips, his boxers following them to the floor before he kicked both away. He’d already toed off his socks as soon as he’d gotten home so he looked over himself in full naked glory, letters blazing on his skin to match the red head of his hard cock. He brought one hand up, the one above the black letters, to run his fingers through his hair, over his neck, along his shoulder, and down his chest, nails catching and dragging gasps out of him.

Mike brought the other hand along his hip to wrap around the base of his cock, squeezing firmly as his other hand slipped down to rest on his thigh. He licked his lips as he watched himself, watched how the letters on his arm moveed and stretched as he moved his wrist slightly, tugging up an inch or so before pulling down again. The level of want coursing through him right now was enough to make his knees week and he found himself leaning forward, resting his forehead against his arm were he’d pressed it against the mirror.

Try as he might, he couldn't pull his eyes away from the reflection in front of him. Fantasies of Harvey’s fingers and lips and cock jumbled up inside his head as he watched his own erection moving in his fist as he begun to move faster. He paused for a moment to bring his hand up to his mouth, running his tongue over his palm before wrapping it back around his hard on, moaning loudly as it slipped along, twisting on every down turn. Sweat was dripping down his chest at this point, matting the thin hair and trickling down his stomach. It only made things slicker, going with spit and precum to provide a hot, wet glide of flesh on flesh.

“Fuck… Yes…. Harvey….” Mike moaned, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth before releasing it with a grunt. “Not… fucking fair…”

He watched his arm moving faster and faster until he could no longer make out the words that had lead to all of this. With a few more curses and a loud groan he finally came, the mirror catching most of it as his orgasm pulsed through him.

He _should_ wipe it off. He _should_ scrub at the ink that stained his skin until it was nothing but a blur and all of the thoughts that came with it washed down the drain. Instead he flopped back onto his bed, naked and sweaty and absolutely lost.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kill me.” Mike dropped his head to his desk, the thunk it made upon contact audible even in the busy office where he was surrounded by chattering associates.

“What did you do to Harvey now?” Mike raised his head with a tired groan and found Rachel grinning down at him. “You want to die and Harvey looks ready to kill someone, so…” Rachel leaned forward, an encouraging look on her face.

“I didn’t do anything to Harvey,” Mike insisted. He straightened up in his chair and turned towards his computer. He could only assume his attempt at a cold shoulder failed as Rachel continued leaning against his cubicle wall.

“I would believe that more if you weren’t bright red and…”

“Mike!” The pair turned to see Louis striding through the bullpen like a King inspecting his horses. “Michael. I need you.”

Mike pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and chewed on it for a moment until Louis came up to stand beside Rachel. The short man looked at the paralegal for a moment before she shot Mike an apologetic look and hurried off.

“I have some briefs that need editing,” Louis said, crossing his arms over his chest. Mike felt his hand reach across himself to rub at his arm, the one covered in slanted red letters.

“I’m working on Harvey’s…” Louis cut him off.

“Mike, Mike, Mike… we’ve talked about this, yea? You work under me. You do what I ask. Finish Harvey’s stuff once you’re through with mine.”

“I am working on Harvey’s contracts right now,” Mike took a deep breath and raised his chin slightly, fingers closing more tightly over his forearm. “If I have time once I’ve finished and Harvey doesn’t have anything else then I’d be happy to help then.” Louis stared down at him for so long that Mike nearly forgot how to breathe as he waited for the oncoming Litt-spolsion.

“Fair enough,” Louis sighed, shrugging his shoulders. “Come see me once you’re finished with Harvey’s things.”

Mike stared after the man agog as Louis strode over to Kyle’s desk and snapped his fingers, the other associate jumping up instantly and followed without a word.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike stood at Donna’s desk for several minutes just watching Harvey through the thick glass that made up his office wall. The tempestuous red head had forbidden Mike to go in until Harvey had finished his phone call before strutting off to Donna only knew where. It was the perfect excuse to escape back to his desk instead of answering Harvey’s beckoning text but he found himself entranced as he followed Harvey’s movements. He was tossing a baseball up and down with one hand while the other held his phone to his ear. His entire body gave off an air of nonchalance that Mike knew was well structured and groomed to perfection just like every other part of the firm’s top lawyer.

The young man had almost decided to give into his more cowardly side when Harvey noticed him lurking just outside the door and waved a beckoning hand at him. Mike glanced back at Donna’s desk before sighing in resignation and making his way into Harvey’s domain.

Harvey pointed towards the couch and Mike sat down with a sigh, watching as Harvey continued his meandering around the office. He found himself watching Harvey’s ass as he turned his back and mentally shook himself, forcing his gaze towards the large windows showing a picturesque New York skyline. His mind drifted off into a thousand random thoughts as he focused on anything but Harvey fucking Specter.

Until, that is, Harvey was standing right in front of him, hands on his hips which, along with the waistcoat, only emphasized his perfect form. Mike stifled a groan as he looked up into his boss’ eyes.

“I’m supposed to be chastising you,” Harvey said. He was wearing his ‘Harvey means business and business is good’ face, which only served to make Mike more fidgety. “Jessica told me this morning that Louis was complaining.”

“Louis complains about everything I do,” Mike interrupted. “He’s never liked me and he just wants me canned.”

“First, I have a pen in my pocket; don’t make me use it. Second, the problem isn’t Louis not liking you. Louis doesn’t like _me_ and the only way to get at me is through you. It’s not personal.” Harvey slipped his hands in his pocket and sighed down at Mike before moving to sit next to him. Mike fought back the urge to shift away from the heat the other man gave off through his overly expensive trousers.

“Louis wants to be a big dog,” Harvey continued. “He wants a little rough and tumble but he can’t handle it. He wants to be alpha and, since he can’t challenge me directly, he growls at my pup and gets pissed off when you don’t roll over.”

“You’re taking this whole dog thing a bit far,” Mike said with a sigh. “Your puppy? Seriously?” He relaxed against the back of the couch as Harvey chuckled at him. Reaching over to scratch his wrist, he pushed the cuff of his shirt up slightly. Glancing down he realized that red ink from days ago was still visible on his skin. He looked up at Harvey and found the other man starring at his arm, his eyes dark. Mike pulled down his sleeve with a nervous, twitchy motion.

“I should… um… get back to work.” He was off the couch and out of the office before Harvey could say a word.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike rubbed at his eyes with both hands before staring at his monitor again. The words stayed in a blurred jumble that had him reaching for the can of Red Bull he had ready and waiting. He jumped as fingers closed on top of his around the can.

“Jesus, Harvey!” he cried out, ripping his headphones from his ears and glaring up at the older man. Harvey merely shrugged, slipping his fingers off of Mike’s slowly, causing goose bumps to cover his arms. “You aren’t a dog; you’re a freaking lion.”

“Nice of you to notice,” Harvey smirked. Mike couldn’t resist rolling his eyes. The smile threatening to break across his face faded away when he noticed Harvey’s look shift quickly to something far more serious. “Show me your arm.” Harvey slipped his hands into his pockets in a way that made Mike feel like he was restraining himself. He shook his blonde head slowly. “Now, Mike.”

He knew he should care more about the fact that Harvey’s voice made him want to crawl inside of the other man. It was low and dark and nothing like the way he usually addressed people. Mike glanced around quickly to make sure no one was left that could overhear. He licked his lips slowly, watching the way Harvey’s eyes tracked the movement before he took a deep breath and popped the buttons on his shirt sleeves. He rolled them both up and didn’t look up at Harvey again as he held them up for inspection.

The black letters of weeks passed had faded to nothing but Harvey’s declaration of ownership was still easily readable despite the color of the ink, especially his name where it curled its way towards his elbow. Mike tried to fight the urge to flinch when Harvey reached over the cubicle wall and wrapped his hands lightly around Mike’s wrist, pulling gently until the slighter man stood up, his arm extended fully for Harvey’s inspection.

“It wouldn’t wash off,” he lied, glancing up to find Harvey staring at his arm. “They’re called ‘permanent’ for a reason.”

“You’re a terrible liar.” Mike took in a shuddering breath at the rough sound of Harvey’s voice chiding him.

“I was out of hand sanitizer?” Mike offered. Harvey glanced up at him and Mike could only shrug, the movement causing Harvey to tighten his grip slightly. “And isopropyl alcohol. And nail polish removed. And… umm… sunscreen.”

Harvey stared at him, eyes dark and shadowed. Mike shivered as he felt Harvey’s thumb sweep along his pulse point. The involuntary action seemed to spur Harvey to action, his shoulders straightening as he dropped Mike’s arm.

“I’m going to call Ray,” the other man said in the same low voice. “Be downstairs by the time he gets here.” Mike could only nod, dumbfounded. It was enough of an answer though, Harvey’s mouth quirking up at the corner before he walked off.  
“What am I thinking?” Mike asked himself after a minute. He looked down at his arm, the heat from Harvey’s hand still burning around his wrist. It only took a moment of hesitation before he made up his mind, flipping off his computer and grabbing his bag and jacket. He paused long enough to steal a fresh Sharpie from Kyle’s desk before rushing towards the elevator.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harvey didn’t say a word the entire way to his apartment, instead choosing to stare serenely out at the world as it passed. Mike _couldn’t_ speak, far too afraid his voice would come out cracked and creaking like some horny teenager. Not a word was spoken as they entered the the lobby, or as they ascended in the elevator, or as they entered Harvey’s apartment, the older man slipping Mike’s jacket from his shoulders and gesturing towards the couch before he slipped off his shoes and disappeared towards what Mike could only assume was the bedroom. Mike took off his own shoes and lined them up next to Harvey’s before heading further into the apartment.

He sat down stiffly, fidgeting with the end of his tie as he waited. It felt like hours slipped by before Harvey returned, his own jack missing, his waistcoat unbuttoned and tie loosened. He took a seat on the opposite end of the couch, angling his body so that he was looking at Mike fully.

“I assume we don’t have to discuss how this doesn’t make it to the office,” Harvey started. He paused for a moment and Mike nodded, forcing his hands to his lap to keep from twitching under the other man’s gaze. “And I assume you want this.” Mike nodded again, more vigorously, and was going to voice his affirmation when Harvey held up a hand to stop him. “Then I want you to tell me the real reason my name is still on your arm.”

His voice had taken on the same dark tone it had in the office and Mike realized there was no way he could refuse.

“I…” he paused and swallowed thickly, “I liked it.” He watched Harvey’s face but the lawyer was a master at hiding any sort of emotion. “I liked it the first time… at the courthouse. The way your fingers burned against my skin.” Mike took another deep breath before diving headlong into the shark tank. “I liked the idea that you had marked me. And then, after the whole ‘Property of Harvey’ thing I just… God, Harvey, you have no clue what that did to me. You couldn’t possibly.”

“I have a vague idea,” Harvey said. “But I want you to _tell_ me.”

“I was so hard by the time you finished I wasn’t sure I could even walk. It took everything I had not to run to the men’s room and rub one out. As soon as I got home that night I stripped and gave into the urge, imagining you marking me, imagining it was your hands on me.” Mike shifted in his seat as he remembered that night. “I did it again the next morning, in the shower. I was about to scrub it away but I couldn’t. I _liked_ it. I… I _wanted_ it. I wanted to be marked by you and owned by you and…”

His words were cut off as Harvey surged forward, his mouth meeting Mike’s mid-sentence. Mike moaned as Harvey forced his way between the blonde’s lips, thrusting his tongue in and sweeping it across Mike’s until he could do nothing more than whimper against the onslaught. Harvey reached up and wrapped one hand around the back of Mike’s neck, pulling him closer, while the other hand traveled down Mike’s arm to wrap possessively around his wrist.

Mike shivered as Harvey pulled away, feeling cold and wanton as he moaned at the loss of contact. Harvey only shushed him, bringing his hand up to his mouth and pressing a soft kiss on his knuckles before turning it over to press another above where his thumb rested on Mike’s wrist. The young associate could only watch helplessly as Harvey ran his tongue along the crease of his wrist. His breath caught in his chest as Harvey undid the button on his shirt sleeve and pushed it up hapharzardly, focused entirely on the skin revealed. He brought Mike’s arm up again, this time letting his tongue run all the way up the pale blue vein that was visible there.

“Fuck,” Mike breathed out. He could feel Harvey smirk against his skin before the other man began pressing light kisses along the path his tongue had just traveled, wrist to elbow and back again. Mike was pretty sure he was going to embarrass himself by coming in his pants when he felt Harvey’s teeth brush against his pulse point. “You are a horrible person.” Mike bit his lip as Harvey sucked deeply at the soft part of his wrist, biting down every so often and then running his tongue soothingly across the ache before increasing the pressure again. “You…” Mike moaned loudly. “God, Harvey, you have to stop.”

Harvey sat up suddenly, rubbing his thumb over the bruise he had sucked up on Mike’s wrist and looking at him with a worried expression on his face. His lips were swollen and red and Mike didn’t fight the urge to tangle his fingers in the other man’s perfect hair and pull him into a long, slow kiss.

“If you don’t want this to end on this couch,” Mike whispered against Harvey’s lips, “Then we should really go elsewhere. Preferably naked.”

He pulled back to see Harvey’s trademark smirk back on his face, wrinkles creasing the sides of his eyes as he stood up and dragged Mike off of the couch after him. He didn’t let go of Mike’s wrist until they were back in the bedroom. Mike hesitated at the door and watched as Harvey slid his waistcoat off, laying it carefully on a chair near the bed before loosening his cufflinks and dropping them on the dresser next to it.

“I want to watch you,” Harvey said as he turned to face Mike again. He slowly undid the knot on his tie and it joined the waistcoat before he started working on the small buttons going down his shirt. “You told me you liked being marked. You said you touched yourself afterwards.” Harvey walked towards Mike, shirt dropping to the floor behind him once the final button was undone. Mike let his eyes trail over the body that was revealed to him, thick and broad and tanned despite the ominous fall weather. He watched as Harvey slipped the button of his trousers loose and unzipped them slowly before pushing them down his hips until they fell to the floor around his ankles. The brunet was obviously hard, his erection pushing against the soft fabric of his snug boxer briefs.

“Okay,” Mike agreed softly. The grin Harvey gave him chased away all of the nerves that had been forcing their way up to his stomach. Harvey bent down to remove his socks and pick up his trousers, winking at Mike when he straightened up. He tossed his clothes onto the chair before climbing onto the bed, giving Mike an impressive view of his ass before turning and settling back against the pillows, one hand resting behind his head and the other running lightly along the waistband of his underwear.

“Okay,” Mike said again, taking a deep breath before loosening his own tie. He felt awkward after watching Harvey strip but the older man didn’t seem to agree, staring at Mike with rapt attention as each article of clothing fell away. He hesitated for only a moment when he reached his boxers until he looked at Harvey, who was now rubbing his cock lightly through the material of his pants. Mike met his eyes for moment before he had to look away, the heat in Harvey’s gaze too much for him if he wanted to last at all.

Mike walked forward and kneeled on the end of the bed, moving forward on his knees until he was between Harvey’s spread legs before settling back onto his heels. Wrapping his hand around his cock, he saw the bruise Harvey had left on him and groaned. He moved his hand slowly at first, his grip loose, trying to hold back. Harvey shifted on the bed and Mike glanced up to see him slipping his boxers down his hips. They moaned in tandem when Harvey wrapped his hand around his own cock, matching Mike’s pace. The younger man sped up then, twisting his wrist and biting his lip at the sensation the bruise left each time he did it, tiny twinges of pain on each down stroke.

“Harvey, I… I can’t…” He shifted his hips slightly, leaning back on his free hand so that he could better thrust into the tight heat of his fist.

“Yes, you can,” Harvey said in a low, soothing voice. He stopped working his own cock and sat up, running his hands up and down Mike’s thighs. “You’re so gorgeous,” Harvey said softly. “You should see yourself now, glistening with sweat as you get yourself off. Is it my hands you’re imagining now? My fingers working your cock? My tight grip?”

Mike cried out when Harvey wrapped his fingers around his hand, threading their fingers together until his cock was totally enveloped in the heat. It didn’t take much longer for Mike to come all over their joined hands, crying out Harvey’s name as the other man leaned in to lick a stripe along his collarbone.

“Gorgeous.” Harvey sat back then, leaving a wrecked Mike fighting to get air into his lungs. Mike cracked open one eye in time to watch Harvey’s tongue flicker out and run the length of one of his long fingers.

“I hate you,” Mike grunted as he cock jerked again. Harvey only chuckled, staring at Mike with eyes blown wide with lust as he cleaned every last drop of Mike’s essence from his hand. “I do,” he insisted, shifting on stiff muscles until he could move forward to press himself against Harvey’s body, trapping the other man’s hard on between them. Harvey tilted his head back as he moaned and Mike used the opportunity to run his tongue the length of his neck, whirling it over his ear lobe before biting down softly.

“I hate that it only takes one look from you to get me hard,” Mike continued, working his mouth along Harvey’s jawline. “I hate that I would do anything you said if you use the right tone.” He could feel the other man’s hips move gently against his own. “I hate that I’m going to have to wear my watch on the wrong arm for at least a week so no one thinks I’m having sex with a vampire.” Harvey laughed at that one, thrusting up against Mike with a bit more force. Mike ground down against him, pushing his half-hard cock against Harvey’s hip. The other man growled and had them flipped before Mike even realized he’d moved at all. He found himself on his stomach, Harvey pressing into his back with his cock slipping along his ass.

“You think you’re the only one who thinks naughty thoughts in the office?” Harvey asked him, dragging Mike’s arms up the bed and pining him down with a firm grasp around his wrists. “Do you really believe I haven’t thought about this before today?”

“I…” Mike moaned when Harvey squeezed his wrists tighter.

“No interrupting.” Harvey ordered with an intensity that took Mike’s breath away. “I have imagined, again and again, all of the torrid little things I was going to do to you once I had you in my bed.”

“You sound awfully sure of yourself,” Mike said with a grin. He bit back another moan when Harvey bent his head down and nipped at his shoulder.

“Behave yourself,” Harvey whispered into his ear, “Or I’ll mark you somewhere no watch or high collar could hide.” Mike couldn’t fight the whine that escaped him at the thought, arching his back to press against Harvey’s firm chest. He could feel Harvey shift above him, rotating his hips so that his cock pressed more fully against his ass. “Don’t. Move.”

Mike closed his eyes tight as Harvey released his hold and moved away from him. He shivered as the cool air of the apartment met his flushed skin. The bed shifted slightly as Harvey moved to lay beside Mike, one hand trailing lightly down his spine and coming to a rest just above the crease of his ass.

“Now’s the time to stop this.” Harvey’s tone was gently even as his fingertips dug into Mike’s skin as he drew his hand back up his back. Mike shook his head, too focused on the feelings coursing through him to speak. Harvey’s hand slid down again, not stopping this time until it rubbed down the curve of his ass. Mike shifted slightly, parting his legs to give the other man more room. Harvey leaned in so press a row of open mouth kisses along Mike’s shoulder blade as his fingers found and circled his opening.

“I really don’t think I can survive too much teasing,” Mike warned as his hips shifted involuntarily against the bed in search of friction for his freshly erect cock. He heard a soft click as Harvey popped the cap on a bottle of lube and was trying to relax when he felt the cold oil slither down his crack.

“Damnit, Harvey!” He pushed himself up to his elbows so that he could look at Harvey over his shoulder. The other man looked far from contrite.

“Maybe next time you’ll be more patient.”

“Maybe next time I’ll get to be the one torturing _you_ ,” Mike countered. Harvey only shrugged before slipping one finger down the length of Mike’s crease, coating it with lubricant and thrusting it into Mike’s ass with little warning.

“Maybe.” Harvey sounded as breathless as Mike felt as he let his head fall forward again. He moaned loudly as Harvey worked him open, the other man not taking much time before increasing the number of fingers and curling them inside of him. Mike relished the burn, pushing back against Harvey’s hand as the other man slid in a third finger.

“Turn over,” Harvey said, slipping his fingers out slowly. Mike obliged without a word, watching through heavily lidded eyes as Harvey ripped open a condom and slid it over his shaft. The other man pumped his cock once before tightening his grip and moving to kneel between Mike’s legs. Their eyes locked as they came together, Harvey’s fluttering slightly as he pushed himself forward into Mike’s ass. Once he was fully seated he rotated his hips slightly, slipping his hands under Mike’s thighs to pull them up and out, slipping in a fraction further.

“Yes,” Mike ground out, his hands twisting in the sheets above his head as Harvey gripped onto his hips and began moving with earnest. There was nothing soft or slow about their coupling. Harvey pounded into him and Mike could only beg for _More, Harder, Faster_. His words trickled off into nothing but grunts and moans that were eagerly reciprocated by the man above him. His cock was bouncing against his stomach, angry and red and weeping precum but when he reached down to grasp it Harvey stopped him.

“Just this,” Harvey whispered, never missing a beat. “Just me.”

Mike could only arch under him and close his eyes tight against the need building at the base of his spine. He could feel Harvey's pace stutter slightly and opened his eyes again to find Harvey’s locked on him.

“Now, Mike.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike was pretty sure he’d never passed out from an orgasm before but the fact that he was once again laying on his stomach and it was a significantly darker sky that greeted him when he cracked open one eye made this a day for firsts. He sighed then, stretching slightly before grinning at the warmth he could feel pressed against his side. He was about to turn towards Harvey when he felt a broad hand press firmly on his back.

“Don’t wiggle,” Harvey said quietly. Mike was about to say something when he felt something cool and damp drag across his lower back. He took a deep breath and could smell a sharp tangy odor mixing with the musky scent of sex.

“I swear to _God_ , Harvey, if you write ‘Property of Harvey Specter’ above my ass I will _sue you_!”


End file.
